


SMUT GALORE

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut Collection, requests open, smut with fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: A jeongcheol nsfw au collection from my request prompt. Tags will be updated with every story posted.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 244





	1. Promp #5: jeongcheol // “You’re more than just a one night stand.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Jay. 
> 
> Please see the prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/natchwe/status/1266431720556949504?s=21). 

Jeonghan knew the moment their lips met that things will never be the same. 

It all happened so fast. 

One minute they were just bickering like usual and then the next thing he knew, his back is on the wall and Seungcheol is pressed against him— their kiss breathless and messy. 

He was not supposed to act on his feelings. He valued friendship above all others. What if after this, he loses one of his closest friends? Even with a dazed mind, Jeonghan felt a pang of pain as that thought grazes his mind. 

Besides, he knew Seungcheol had a lot of previous experiences and this may just be one of his explorations. 

But it’s too late to back out now. Too late for Seungcheol to withdraw his hand from under his shirt where it plays with his sensitive buds. Too late for Seungcheol to stop grinding on him and making Jeonghan feel just how aroused he is. Too late for Seungcheol to stop drawing circles with his tongue on his neck. 

It’s just all too late. 

A loud moan escaped Jeonghan’s mouth and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle his own sounds. Seungcheol was looking intently at him as he lapped on his nipple. “Hannie.. can we?” Seungcheol asked, his lips against Jeonghan’s feverish skin and his hands on the waistband of the latter’s sweatpants. 

Jeonghan had considered saying no. But when Seungcheol looked up at him again under hooded eyes, cheeks heavily flushed and lips the brightest shade of red, all inhibitions left Jeonghan and he found himself allowing the other to take things further. 

Seungcheol led him to the bed, shedding clothes with every step they made until he’s left in only his underwear. The leader urged him to sit on the edge of the bed while he stepped back and discarded his own clothes. Jeonghan tried his best not to look away when Seungcheol got rid of his boxers and his erection sprung free. Of course he had seen Seungcheol naked countless of times before. But never like this! And definitely not for this purpose. 

He could see excitement in the leader’s eyes as he climbed on top of him. Seungcheol leaned to claim his lips again and Jeonghan kissed him the best he can. Seungcheol liked it messy. He liked teeth and tongue and biting and sucking and Jeonghan found that really sexy. He liked kissing too. He especially liked Seungcheol’s kisses. 

“Touch me, Hannie..” the leader breathed against his lips as his hand guided Jeonghan’s to his throbbing erection. Jeonghan loved how Seungcheol felt on his palm— heavy and thick and throbbing. He thumbed the slit and encircled his hand on the bulbous head. “Fuck!” Seungcheol grunted. He buried his face on the crook of Jeonghan’s neck as the latter continued to stroke him. “Just like that, Hannie. That feels so good.” Jeonghan shivered as Seungcheol’s warm breath tickled his equally warm skin. 

Seungcheol suddenly gripped his wrist and pulled away, “Stop. You’re gonna make me cum.” He had a sheepish smile on his lips. He reached for the bedside table and produced a packet of lube and condom. Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers while positioning himself in between Jeonghan’s legs. “You gotta tell me when you want me to stop, okay?” 

Jeonghan nodded but in his mind he thought, ‘ _are you kidding? I wanted this for the longest time there’s no way a little discomfort would make me want you to stop_ ’ but of course he wouldn’t dare say it out loud or Seungcheol might catch up on the fact that he has feelings for him and he’s been pining for him for years now. 

Seungcheol watched his face closely as he pushed in a single finger. Jeonghan tried to not make a face but damn it was uncomfortable. “Shhh Hannie, relax. It will feel good in a bit..” Seungcheol assured him. And then one finger became two. But it was only when Jeonghan relaxed and Seungcheol curled up his fingers inside him that Jeonghan finally cried out in pleasure. And he saw white when he suddenly felt warmth around his head and he opened his eyes only to find Seungcheol’s mouth wrapped around him. He bucked uncontrollably in the leader’s mouth that Seungcheol had to hold down his hips to keep him in place. “Cheol i— _oh_!” He is loud. So loud. Fortunately, the members had all gone out or are sleeping on the other dorm. Because there’s no way Jeonghan can keep quiet. No fucking way when Seungcheol’s fingers are inside him and his mouth wrapped around his cock and his tongue tracing his slit. 

Jeonghan whined when Seungcheol pulled away again but he knew it had to be done. He watched intently as Seungcheol squeezed lube and covered his entire length with it and then positioned himself on Jeonghan’s entrance. 

Seungcheol pushed in— gentle and slow but Jeonghan felt the burn nevertheless. Seungcheol, after all, is very much well endowed. 

The leader stilled once his entire length had disappeared inside Jeonghan and the latter especially loved hearing Seungcheol’s ragged breathing on his ears. “Fuck!” Seungcheol cursed again. “Hannie you have to stop clenching around me or this will be over before it even begins.” 

Jeonghan giggled. His earlier worries somehow had somehow died down now, even teasing the leader with “Like this?” As he tightened around him again and Seungcheol gripped hard on his hip followed by what seems to be incoherent cussing. 

“You can move now.” Jeonghan urged as he slowly lifted his hips. Seungcheol did as told, pulling out slowly little by little and then pushing back in. When he felt Jeonghan getting accustomed to his size, he pulled out almost completely and the pushed back in with force— pressing down on Jeonghan and this made him cry out. “Found it Hannie.” Seungcheol grinned as he gave Jeonghan a light peck. 

Seungcheol watched as Jeonghan’s face distort with pleasure. How his mouth opened to let out a moan only to close and bite his bottom lip in hopes of muffling the lovely sounds he make. 

Seungcheol knew he wouldnt last long. Not with Jeonghan clinging onto him and his clasped heels digging onto his back, urging him to push in deeper. He panted as he stared right into Jeonghan’s eyes. “Hannie im— im so close.” 

Jeonghan arched his back when he felt Seungcheol’s hand on his length again and he stuttered as he said, “m-me too, Cheol.” It only took a few more strokes before Jeonghan came between their torsos and his tightening had caused Seungcheol to follow shortly. The leader collapsed on top him as they both panted— chest heavy and their bodies still shuddering from their high. 

Seungcheol pulled out and kissed Jeonghan on the forehead. The latter, although still disoriented, forced himself to sit up and winced when he felt the burn on his back. “Where are you going?” The leader asked as Jeonghan started putting on his clothes. “To my room. It’s not like we’re going to cuddle.” He tried to lighten the mood by joking. Once done, he turned to Seungcheol and said, “well, thanks for that.” And then he walked out. 

Jeonghan wanted to brick himself. ‘ _Thanks for that?’_ Pathetic. 

— 

It had been two weeks since  that happened and Jeonghan had noticed something was off with the leader. He had tried so much to act the same— to act as if nothing happened. Friendship meant more to him than anything. But Seungcheol had been acting weird and distant and Jeonghan couldnt help but blame himself as it seems their friendship has been tainted. It’s all his fault. He should not have wanted more. 

— 

Jeonghan is not having it. So one night after practice, he cornered Seungcheol (more like ambushed him) in his room. “What the hell is your problem?” 

Seungcheol sighed and covered his face with his arm. “Hannie im tired..” 

“I dont care. Sit up. We need to talk.” 

Seungcheol didnt budge and Jeonghan fumed even more. “I trusted we would be adults about this, Seungcheol.” 

“We are.” Seungcheol said— his face still covered. “Then why are you avoiding me??” Jeonghan asked. “What is it? Did i do something? Was the sex bad? Tell me so i know! You know i hate walking on eggshells.” 

“You’re seriously asking me if the sex was bad??” 

“Well thats because i dont know what to think! So why dont you man up and tell me!” 

_Long silence._

Seungcheol did not respond. 

“That’s it. Im outta here.” Jeonghan stomped his way to the door but before he could turn the knob, he heard Seungcheol’s soft voice. “I wanted to cuddle.” 

“What?” 

“I said...” Seungcheol sat up. “I wanted to cuddle.” 

“What?” _Am i hearing it right? Seungcheol.... wanted to cuddle?_ “I mean.. why?” 

“Isnt it obvious Hannie? Are you really that dense?” Seungcheol looked... _hurt_. “And what was that even about you ‘thanking me’? Like... i was so offended by it..” 

Jeonghan stood frozen in his spot. Is he understanding this as he should? 

“I really don’t know what to do anymore Jeonghan. I tried showing you how i feel. Do you really think i was putting on a show? Do you really think i would even initiate sex if i dont like you?” He looked helpless. “I know im selfish. I know this will affect our friendship. But why can’t you see you’re more than just a one night stand?” 

Jeonghan felt his world stopped. It was just him and Seungcheol there. Everything else faded into the background. Nothing else mattered. 

“Seungcheol i—“ 

“You mean so much to me Hannie. I know you might not feel the same but i just—“ Seungcheol was cut off when Jeonghan silenced him with his lips. The leader, although confused, wrapped his arms around Jeonghan to pull him closer, making him sit on his lap. Jeonghan cupped his face as he kissed him with so much passion. When he pulled away, Seungcheol breathed “I love you. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Cheol. I always have.” Then Jeonghan laid on the bed and pulled Seungcheol with him. “Now let me give you that cuddle you were whining about.” Seungcheol glared at him and Jeonghan laughed while pulling Seungcheol closer to him. “You didnt answer my question though?” Jeonghan asked. The leader hummed as he took in _his_ Jeonghan’s scent. “I asked you if the sex was bad.”   
  


Seungcheol propped himself up with his elbow and with a naughty smile said, “Im not really sure maybe we should do it again?” He wriggled his eyebrows and Jeonghan smacked him. “Pervert.”    
  


“Im Jeonghannie’s pervert.” Seungcheol giggled. 


	2. Prompt # 60: jeongcheol // "I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll forget you ever even met that asshole.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan asks Seungcheol to put hickeys on him to make Minhyuk jealous. It worked. But....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yuki.
> 
> Please see prompt [here](https://twitter.com/natchwe/status/1266431720556949504?s=20).

“So…” Jeonghan begun. “What is this?” He asked as he drew lazy circles on Minhyuk’s defined chest.

“What do you mean?”

“Us.” Jeonghan propped himself up. “What are we?”

Jeonghan watched as Minhyuk’s face shown indifference. “Han, we’ve talked about this.” he sat up and bent down to gather his clothes from the floor. “Why do we have to put a label on us when we’re having so much fun like this?”

Jeonghan sat up as well, all pouty. When Minhyuk had finished dressing up, he turned to face Jeonghan. “I have to go, okay? I’ll text you again when I’m coming over.” then he pressed a chaste kiss in Jeonghan’s still pouty lips and quickly disappeared behind the door.

Jeonghan let his body fall back to the bed. This is his fault. He had agreed to this. He knew what he was getting out this relationship-- if you could even call it that at all. But of course, he still can’t help but want more. He’s always like Minhyuk. He’s fun to be with and their personalities just click. Sex is good too! The problem is, he just wouldn’t commit. He did say he hated being shackled by an exclusive relationship. But that’s exactly what Jeonghan wants…

Exclusivity.

He wanted Minhyuk to be just his.

Jeonghan sighed exaggeratedly. He rolled of to his side to reach for his phone and sent a text to his bestfriend. He badly needs a drink.

_‘Cheollie! Can I come over?’_

A few seconds later, a reply came through.

_‘No.’_

Jeonghan got up and quickly sent a reply.

_‘Right. I’m on my way.’_

\--

*Knock* “Cheollie open up!!” Jeonghan kept banging on his door.

Seungcheol tried to ignore him by increasing the volume of his headphones. He just wants to play in peace.

“Choi Seungcheol I know you’re in there!” Jeonghan banged louder. Seungcheol had no choice but to stand up and open the door. Jeonghan would take it down anyways if he didn’t.

“I told you not to come, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol went back to his gaming chair. His unwanted and uninvited visitor just went past him like a breeze, exclaiming “I brought chicken and beer!” and he plopped himself down on the bed.

“I can’t drink.. I have an exam tomorrow.”

“We both know you’re not going to study anyway. Come come! I bought your favorite chicken flavor.” and Seungcheol didn’t know if it was because of the chicken or because it is Jeonghan that he found himself seated on the edge of the bed with a chicken wing on his hand. “What is it this time?” he asked as he took a bite off the wing.

Jeonghan looked at him, “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb, Hannie. We both know why you’re here at this hour.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Fine! Okay. It’s Minhyuk. Gosh you’re so annoying, Cheollie.”

“I can say the same with you.” Seungcheol said with earned him a death glare from his bestfriend. “So, what did that jerk do to you now?”

“First of all he’s not a jerk!” Jeonghan defended. “He just… he just has commitment issues,alright?”

“Are you being serious? You guys have been bonking for months now and that motherfucker is showing no signs of ever wanting to take it to the next level. You have told him what you want a couple of times already but he’s selfish and is not even considering how you feel. Who knows how many sexual partners he has? And you’re here getting drunk and whining about him while he’s probably up in someone else’s ass right this moment. Good God Jeonghan, are you stupid or are you stupid?” Seungcheol is just so done with this. So done.

“Ya! You better watch your mouth Choi Seungcheol!” Jeonghan exclaimed. “And besides, it’s not like he forced me into this agreement. I said I was fine with it.”

“And you’re all the more stupid for it!” Seungcheol chugged on his beer. “Who goes into a sexual relationship with someone they actually like and not expect to get hurt, huh? I warned you about this but your defying ass always have to have your way and look where it got you.”

“You’re being a little aggressive tonight, don’t you think?”

Seungcheol finished his first can. “So what are you planning to do about it?” he ignored Jeonghan’s remark. “Please tell me you’re putting an end to this, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan’s reply was a pursed lip and a knowing look.

Seungcheol could only mutter incoherence under his breath.

“I really like him Cheollie. I like being with him. Maybe… maybe I need to change something about myself so he realizes I’m a good catch.”

“You’re so frustrating, Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said as he opened a new can. He cursed when the beer overflowed and spilled on his boxers. “I don’t even know what you like about him anyway. He’s average and pretty much thinks with his dick.” 

Jeonghan shot him another glare. “Okay then, oh great Choi Seungcheol who is above all men. Please lend me all your knowledge.”

“He’s an easy one, Hannie. Men like him wants what they don’t have. And you just so happened to be there all the time. You’re _too_ available. One text from him and you’re up on your ass and waiting on your hands and knees for him. You have to stop that. You need to resist. Don’t make it too obvious that he’s the only guy you’re seeing.”

“But he _is_ the only guy I’m seeing.” Jeonghan said as he nibbled on his chicken. “You know im not the type to sleep around.”

“I’m not saying you should. Maybe just pretend like you are? And see how he reacts. If he’s still unbothered then I suggest for you to drop him once and for all because if that does not faze him then he really has no plans to get together.”

“And how do you suppose I do that?”

Seungcheol shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe show up with a neck full of hickeys or something.” he had meant it as a joke. He really did. But when he looked at Jeonghan and realized by the way he’s staring blankly that the latter is actually considering it, he knew he fucked up by suggesting that. “You’re not seriously thinking about it, are you?” he eyed the younger man.

“Well it’s really not a bad suggestion…” Jeonghan said. “But.. the question is who do I do it with.”

“No one. You’re doing it with no one because you’re not doing it at all. It is a joke, Hannie.”

“But it could work!!” Jeonghan protested. “What if he gets jealous and then he finally realizes he just wants me all to himself?”

“You know what? I’m done. I’m not having this conversation with you anymore.” Seungcheol got up and went back to his gaming chair and put on his headset. He tried focusing on the game and he thought he finally had some peace but then he felt Jeonghan removing his headset and whispering into his ear. “What if you do it?” Seungcheol shivered. Why was Jeonghan’s voice that low? To play it off, he shrugged and pushed the latter away. “Get out of my face.” and he went back to gaming. Trying to hard to not recall Jeonghan’s face being so near his and that dangerously low voice. Not to mention the context of his words. Jeonghan wants him to what?

“Come on Cheollie! I seriously think this could work! And I would only do it if it’s with you!” Jeonghan whined. “No.” was Seungcheol’s stern reply.

“Okay but what if--” and before Jeonghan can even finish his sentence. Seungcheol cut him off by getting up and packing up the beer and chicken. He put it in the plastic it came with, dragged Jeonghan from the bed. “Ya! Choi Seungcheol what the fuck!” Jeonghan wriggled from his grip.

“Go home Jeonghan. Sleep on it. You’re being ridiculous right now.” He said as he led Jeonghan to the door. Before the latter can even speak another word, Seungcheol had slammed the door on his face.

_Fuck_. Seungcheol cursed. Look at how his joke backfired on him.

\--

From: Yoon Stupid

Cheollieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

From Yoon Stupid

Pleaaaaaaaaaaase

From Yoon Stupid

You’re the only one I trust to do it!!!!!! It’ll be comfortable if it’s you.

From Yoon Stupid

Choi Seungcheol how dare you ignore me!!

Seungcheolpocketed his phone with an exasperated sigh. He knew Jeonghan will not be dropping it anytime soon so he just has to avoid him until he realizes it’s a stupid idea in the first place. He unlocked the door to his apartment. He placed his things on a chair and went off to stripping off his shirt and pants. It has been a rather long day. Soccer practice was exhausting as usual and his professor is being an ass and decided to give him an additional paper to write in order to pass.

Clad in only his boxers, he slumped on his bed and threw an arm over his face. _Ah. Finally some quiet time._

But then he felt the bed dip next to him and next thing he knew, Jeonghan had pounced on him and is straddling his lap. “Got you!” the latter exclaimed victoriously.

“Jeonghan, what the fuck are you doing?!” Seungcheol tried to push him off but Jeonghan is set like a stone on top of him. “Get off! How did you even get in??”

“Nope!” Jeonghan grinned. “And you seriously think I don’t know where you hide your keys? And calm down, Cheollie I’m just here to talk.” and hearing that, Seungcheol steadied and looked up at him. “I’m a little upset, okay? I mean, I know the whole idea is crazy but I’m just so used to you letting me have my way all the time ad now that you’re saying no I can’t help but think there’s more to it than you’re telling me.” Seungcheol gulped. What did Jeonghan mean? Does he… does he know?

“Do you find me unattractive?” Jeonghan dropped his question and Seungcheol could not beleive his ears. “I mean, you were so against the idea that you literally threw me out. Why? Am I too unattractive to be touched by you? I know I’m not that good looking but I’m not that bad too!”

_Oh no_. Seungcheol thought. They should not be having this conversation with Jeonghan on top of him. Heck, they should not be having this conversation at all!

“Jeonghan just get off me, please.” Seungcheol is trying to calm himself. _No. No. Think happy thoughts. Think rainbows and sprinkles and unicorns. Definitely do not think about Jeonghan straddling your hips and his ass lightly brushing against your crotch. Yes. Deep breaths, Seungcheol._

“Why? Am I too unattractive to look at? Not good enough for you, Cheollie?”

“Fucking hell Jeonghan just get off first!”

“Please. Cheollie I just want to know.” Jeonghan pouted. _Fuck. Major fuck. Double major fuck. Not the pout!_ Seungcheol is weak for the pout. “Please?” Pout with puppy eyes. Seungcheol is doomed.

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol felt a strain in his voice. “Hannie, listen to me. Of course you are attractive. You’re the most attractive person I know. It’s just that--”

“They why won’t you leave hickeys on my neck if im that attractive to you?”

“I---” Seungcheol stuttered. He honestly does not have an answer for that. Seungcheol sighed. “If I do.. would you stop this already?” Jeonghan nodded furiously. “Okay then. But just a few okay?” Seungcheol is sure he’s signing up for his deathbed.

So he sat up and held Jeonghan’s back. His hand travelled up to Jeonghan’s neck and the latter eagerly tipped his head to the side to provide Seungcheol a better access. The older man gulped. He leaned in and he pressed his nose on Jeonghan’s neck and breathed in that familiar scent. He started with a kiss and then an innocent prodding of his tongue. He tasted Jeonghan’s skin, wetting the spot he intended to leave a mark on. The he lightly bit on it at first and followed with a suck. He repeated the process hoping it would leave a visible mark.

“Cheollie are you sure you’re doing it right? I think it’s too little.” Jeonghan complained. “I barely felt it. Make it bigger.”

“Jeonghan I swear if you don’t--”

“Okay okay! Im just saying! Since we’re doing it already might as well do it right. You know. I want the hickeys to shout ‘ _hey I just got fucked really hard and his dick is better than yours_ ’ I already see Minhyuk getting so worked up when he sees it.” Seungcheol cannot believe his ears. Jeonghan is really asking for it. “I don’t care if you go rough, Cheollie. I just want it done.”

Alright then.

Seungcheol grabbed a handful of Jeonghan’s hair and pulled back at it making the latter gasp. He wasted no time attacking the other’s exposed neck. His teeth and tongue ruthless this time. He nipped and sucked and licked on the same spot. But his eyes widened when Jeonghan let out a loud moan. Seungcheol pulled away, bewildered. “What?” Jeonghan asked, completely unaware of what his moan just did to Seungcheol. “I’m just appreciating you. That’s my way of telling you you’re doing a good job. Plus points because I like my hair pulled.”

Seungcheol chose to not say anything and went back to working on Jeonghan’s sweet neck. He continued his rough ministrations. By this time, he’s already left a couple marks on Jeonghan’s neck and the other seems to be enjoying it by the way he’s been gasping and moaning, even going as far as pulling on Seungcheol’s hair too. The older man decided he’s done his job. Any more and he’ll loose it completely. But then Jeonghan pulled away and took off his shirt. “W-what are you doing?” Seungcheol asked, eyes shot wide. “It’s better to leave marks on my chest too. You know.. for the full effect.” Jeonghan looked flushed. His face a similar hue to the pinking red marks on his neck. “Come on Cheollie… just do it.”

“Fine.” Seungcheol hated himself because he gets too weak when it’s Jeonghan asking him for favors. And he is especially weak right now given what the other is asking him to do. He first attacked Jeonghan’s collarbone while his hands settled to grip on his hips. Just grip Seungcheol. Do not massage. Just grip.

“Go lower. Near my nipple.” Jeonghan commanded and Seungcheol was just all too eager to comply. Jeonghan’s skin on his mouth just felt too good. “Ahh Cheollie..” Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Seungcheol did not realize that his hands were kneading the other’s hips already and then---

  
”Jeonghan stop grinding!” Seungcheol pulled away and kept a safe distance between him his bestfriend, which-- is not really safe considering Jeonghan is still on his lap and he is half-hard because Jeonghan had been grinding on him and his moans-- God his moans were music to his ears.

“Continue, Cheollie. Don’t stop.” Jeonghan reached for him and brought himself closer to the older man again. “It’s okay. I’m getting hard too. It’s normal. You’re really good with your mouth.” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol isn’t sure he should be talking like that. _Fuck. Jeonghan is not making this easy at all._

“Let’s stop Hannie. I-- while I still can.” Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan looked at him and their clouded eyes met and Seungcheol knew he was finished. Jeonghan reached for him again, this time to cup his face and caress his cheek. “It’s okay Cheollie. It’s okay if you don’t stop.” Seungcheol was shook to his core. Jeonghan…. Jeonghan is giving him permission?? “It’s okay. It’s us.” Jeonghan whispered when he leaned forward and leveled his lips with Seungcheol’s. “It’s okay.” and with that last assurance, all of Seungcheol’s self-control had faded. He claimed Jeonghan’s lips roughly and the latter kissed him back just as hard. Jeonghan clung onto his neck and this time deliberately ground his crotch against Seungcheol’s-- his hips swaying back and forth. This time, it was Jeonghan’s turn to play with Seungcheol’s skin. He licked him from his ears, down to the side of his neck where he knew Seungcheol was ticklish and then to this collarbone only to end up with his mouth clamped on his bestfriend’s nipple. Seungcheol threw his head back cursing-- delighted with how Jeonghan’s warm mouth is attacking his sensitive bud. He reached for Jeonghan’s ass and slid his hand inside to cup one of his cheeks. Jeonghan moaned and the vibration caused a good sensation making Seungcheol cuss again.

Jeonghan slid his fingers on the waistband of Seungcheol’s boxers and pulled it down just enough to set his throbbing erection free. He worked on his own pants and took out his own hard cock. Jeonghan grabbed both of their lengths with his hands to clump it together. Seungcheol watched as his bestfriend spit on their cocks and used his hand to wet each rod. They groaned in unison when Jeonghan wrapped his hands around their cocks and stroked it together. He accompanied it with slow thrusts so his cock would slide against Seungcheol’s.

Seungcheol fears he would come too quickly.

“Ahh Cheollie!” Jeonghan whined as his thrusts become faster. Seungcheol gripped his wrists, making him stop and pushed him away so Jeonghan lands with his back on the mattress. He knew right away what Seungcheol wants so he took off his pants completely along with his underwear and just as when he’s about to turn around to lie down on his stomach, Seungcheol hovered above him. “Stay like that.” Seungcheol commanded as his hand found Jeonghan’s cock and he stroke it leisurely. “I want you like this. I want you to see it’s me who’s making you feel good.” and then he claimed Jeonghan’s lips-- the latter’s moans muffled as they kissed.

Seungcheok broke away for a split second to get a packet of lube and condom. He positioned himself between Jeonghan’s legs while the other looks at him intently with parted lips. Seungcheol lifted one of Jeonghan’s legs and placed it over his shoulder then wetted his fingers with lube. Jeonghan gasped when he felt Seungcheol’s finger probbing at his entrance.

He winced when the first one came in and then another and cried out on pleasure when the ins and outs were replaced with curling and pressing onto his prostate. “Cheollie--- Cheollie, please I want you.” and Seungcheol does not need to be asked twice.

“Seungcheol got on his knees and positioned himself on Jeonghan’s entrance with the other’s leg still hooked over his shoulder. Jeonghan cried out when he pushed in. Seungcheol watched as his head got sucked in and then slowly his shaft too then a little more and his entirety is inside of his bestfriend.

He leaned forward and hovered above Jeonghan again. The latter’s eyes shut tight as he gets used to Seungcheol’s size. “Open your eyes, Hannie. Look at me.” Seungcheol urged him-- breathless as he calms himself. The locked gazes when Jeonghan opened his eyes and Seungcheol timed his first thrust. He pulled out a little and slammed back in with force. Jeonghan threw his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and clawed him there. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Hannie. So hard that you’ll forget you ever even met that asshole.” and to prove his point, Seungcheol pulled out and rammed back in again. Jeonghan whimpered loudly and Seungcheol could not help but smirk at the other’s expense. Jeonghan got even by pulling down Seungcheol’s head and attacking his lips. Seungcheol continued his hard thrusts and Jeonghan would bite his lips whenever he dipped back in. He’s sure he can taste his own blood but he does not give a flying fuck. He’s making Jeonghan feel so good and that’s all that matters.

When Jeonghan let his lips go, Seungcheol propped himself up and delighted himself with watching as Jeonghan’s face contorted with pleasure. He loved Jeonghan’s half lidded eyes, his crimson flushed skin, how his thin lips parted and all the sounds that came from there. He loved how Jeonghan is screaming his name-- loved how Jeonghan feels around him. Damn. He loves Jeonghan.

_Fuck_. It was the first time he’s admitted it to himself. What a way to realize it-- all in the middle of sex.

Seungcheol knew he wouldnt last long. Not with the way Jeonghan is clenching around him. So he reached for Jeonghan’s leaking cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts. Jeonghan’s eyes shot wide then and his writhed in pleasure under Seungcheol.

“Cheollie I’m--- ah!”

“Me too, Hannie. So close. You feel so good.” Seungcheol growled. He sped up his thrusts and his strokes on Jeonghan’s cock and in seconds, the latter is spilling in between their torsos. The sight of Jeonghan under him with his chest filled with his own cum and the tightening around his cock caused Seungcheol to reach his own orgasm. He stilled as he emptied inside his bestfriend.

Jeonghan pulled him down and he could care less of the mess between them. Jeonghan smells so good and he feels so warm against him.

A few minutes later, Seungcheol pulled out and sat up-- his back turned to Jeonghan. Then he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jeonghan staring at him. “This will not change anything between us, would it?” Jeonghan asked.

“Of course it won’t. It’s just sex.” Seungcheol dismissed.

“Right. Just sex.” Jeonghan repeated.

Seungcheol stood up and put on some pants and a shirt. “Where are you going?” Jeonghan asked him. “I need to get something from the convenience store.” he lied. “Rest first. Just don’t forge to lock up after you leave.” and before he left, he stood by the door and spoke, “Don’t let him treat you like trash, Hannie. You’re so much more than that.” and then he was out of the door.

\--

Jeonghan thought he would be excited to show Minhyuk his marks. But somehow, he wasn’t. But when Minhyuk came over one night, he let him in. The other was quick to notice the marks on his neck. “What are those?”

“This?” Jeonghan played innocent as he touched his neck. “Had a wild one the other night.” And as soon as he said that, he saw Minhyuk’s jaw clenched. “You were seeing someone else?” he spat out.

“Yeah. We’re not exclusive anyway so I thought, why restrict myself when you’re clearly not going to commit to me.”

“Are you rebelling?” Minhyuk asked.

“No. I just realized what kind of a shitty person you are. Why are you even reacting this way? Why are you questioning me? Did you hear me whine about the hickeys and lipstick stains I found before? No! BEcause I understood that we’re not exclusive and you’re not tied down to me. And now I’m doing the same and youre making such a big deal out of it.” Jeonghan finally snapped. “You never even considered how I feel. You know I like you and yet you keep on just taking and taking. You don’t even look after my pleasure. You just like getting off and then you’re done!” It was true. On the many times they were intimate, Minhyuk would rarely spend time on foreplay. He would rarely make efforts pleasuring Jeonghan. And he would always always just take him lying down on his stomach that was why when he was doing it with Seungcheol, his first instinct was to turn around.

“Han, baby…” Minhyuk approached him and enveloped him in his arms. Jeonghan did not resist. “You know I like you too. It’s just that… I’m not really fond of the labels. Im not that guy. And of course I’m after your pleasure too. Come on, baby. Don’t get mad at me. I will not sleep with anyone else anymore so please? Just be mine?”

It worked.

\--

From Yoon Stupid:

_Cheollie it worked._

From Yoon Stupid

_Why aren’t you answering my calls? I need to talk to you._

From Yoon Stupid

_Seungcheol, we need to talk._

Seungcheol sighed. What is there to talk about? Jeonghan had it figured out. And he is simply not in the mood to hear about his bestfriend’s love affair. Not when he is in love with him.

“Cheollie!!” bangs from his door were heard. _Fuck. It’s Jeonghan._ “Seungcheol I know you’re in there! Open up!”

“I’m not feeling well Jeonghan. Go home!” he shouted hoping his friend would listen. But instead, he banged even louder.

Seungcheol had no choice but to get up and open the door. “What is it??” he snapped. “Let me in.” Jeonghan said. “No. Go home. I’m sick.” “You’re not.” Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol and was able to come inside.

“Jeonghan seriously just go home I’m really nod in the mood to--”

“I dumped him.” Jeonghan breathed.

“What?”

“I dumped him.”

“But you said it worked why--”

“I thought about what you said. Thought really hard about it. And when we had sex it just felt so different. I was so overwhelmed because it never felt like that with him. He didn’t take care of me the way you did. And I realized.. I was going after someone who does not see my worth…” Jeonghan continued. “He wanted to be together. He promised we would be exclusive. But.. I don’t know what got into me but I said no. And it felt good. And of course he begged but I was firm and when he left it’s as if I could breathe so much better. Then I realized he was good riddance. I was so stupid to only realize it just now.”

“Okay. Well, I’m happy for you then. Finally, you’re head is out of the clouds.”

“But I realized another thing, Cheollie.” Jeonghan stepped closer. “I realized I was chasing someone else but all the while the right one for me is here. It’s you. And I know it seems so sudden but--” Jeonghan wasn’t even able to finish his sentence when Seungcheol cut him off with a deep kiss. And no words were needed after that.

“I love you, silly. I always have since we were young. You’re just too stubborn to see it.” Seungcheol said. “But you don’t have to say it back yet. Say it only when you mean it. It’s okay. I’ll wait.” he cupped Jeonghan’s face. Then he suddenly tipped his chin up and naughtily said, “But I see your hickeys aren’t as visible anymore? Mind if I add some more?” and Jeonghan was just too eager to say yes.


	3. Prompt # 82: jeongcheol // "I'm not going to touch you until you beg."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo introduces the world of fanfiction to Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Jeonghan did not like the fact that he bottoms all the time. So he makes a point to Seungcheol. 
> 
> Top!Jeonghan x Bot!Seungcheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, my first time writing top jeonghan. enjoy.

“You should really keep it on the down low.” Jisoo sat in between Jeonghan and Seungcheol much to the former’s annoyance. They had just finished their Anan taping. “This is why the managers are not letting you sit beside each other anymore in broadcasts because you get caught up in your own little bubble. You guys seriously do not know what discreet means.”

“Joshuji I love you but if you don’t shut up I will hurt you.” Jeonghan said quietly. “And besides, our fans love it! I know they go crazy everytime we get touchy.”

“Yeah.. that’s why you guys have tons of _fanfiction._ ” Jisoo said.

“Fanfiction?” the leader repeated. “What’s that?”

“Oh you know, fans make up stories about you guys and post it on the internet for other fans to read. You guys have a lot I saw some the other night.” Jisoo nonchalantly said as he scrolled on his screen.

“Did you read it? Were there any good stories? What is it about?” Jeonghan is curious. _Fanfiction, huh?_

“I didn’t really read much but from what I’ve gathered they are mostly about you guys fucking.” Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s eyes widened. _“U-us fucking_?” Seungcheol repeated. “But how did they _know_??”

“Oh believe me, it’s not hard to tell.”

“Boys the vans are here!” their manager called out.

“You will send me the link right?” Jeonghan tugged at Jisoo’s wrist. His bestfriend’s reply was a wink.

\--

Later that night, just as when Jeonghan is about to go to sleep, he received a message from Jisoo.

From: Joshuji

I found this writer she just wouldnt stop writing about you guys having sex sooooooo here you go enjoy!

Jeonghan could not explain it but there’s a surge of anticipation as he clicked on the link his bestfriend sent him.

_Hmmm_ … Jeonghan hummed as he scrolled down and then stopped. _What is this?_ “SSAEM” he read the title out loud.

_The summary read: Teacher!Jeonghan x Student!Seungcheol PURE SMUT AGGRESSIVE CHEOL_

“Wow that is kinky.” Jeonghan bit his bottom lip and clicked on it. He’s not only curious. He is intrigued!

  
_The students are leaving. Jeonghan felt his phone vibrate so he fished it from his pocket._

_‘Meet me in the dance room at 6’_

_Jeonghan’s body tensed. A mixture of anxiety and anticipation._

Jeonghan sunk lower to his bed as he continued to read. _Our fans write stuff like this??_ He cannot believe it!

Seungcheol dropped to his knees behind Jeonghan. “Then what if… I fuck your ass with my tongue and say it was an accident?” and before Jeonghan could even react, Seungcheol had already acted on it.

 _Fuck._ Chills run up Jeonghan’s spine as his eyes strained with how focused he was with reading the fanfiction.

_“We’re not done yet.” Seungcheol fished the lube and a condom from his pocket. “Give me your fingers.” then he squeezed the lube on Jeonghan’s digits. “Finger yourself.” came the clear command._

Jeonghan gasped softly. _Did we always have dirty dirty fans? How do they even--_

Jeonghan couldn’t hold back little cries of pleasure as he take in the sight of Seungcheol’s cock slowly disappearing inside him. He went crazy when it went all the way up and hit his spot.

Another loud gasp escaped Jeonghan’s mouth. _How did they know I bottom??_

He continued reading the entire story until he reached the end. It was hot and perverted and dirty and he cannot believe their fans wrote this! Jeonghan made a mental note of asking Seungcheol if he wants to try roleplaying some time soon.

Somehow, reading the fan made story made his blood stir and he had forgotten about being sleepy. So he decided he’ll read another one. He saw a story with the title ‘The games I play’ and he clicked on it and hugged a pillow beside him. The story was going okay but then..

_Jeonghan pulled away from the kiss and whispered to Seungcheol’s ears, “Finger me, Cheol. Hard and fast.”_

Jeonghan’s forehead creased. _Wait a second.. why am I bottoming in every story?_ So he exited the story and went for another one and when he realized it was another one of him bottoming again he sat up in frustration and threw his phone to the bed.

There’s only one way to rectify this.

\--

The door to Seungcheol’s room flew open and there stood a weird looking Jeonghan with hair dishevelled and face flushed in deep crimson. “You scared me!” Seungcheol whined. “What is it?” he asked when he realized his boyfriend is glaring at him. “Ya! Yoon Jeonghan what is it?!” he asked again.

“Get your fat ass up and take off your clothes.” Jeonghan’s voice was firm, he shot the door behind him with the heel of his foot. “You heard me, don’t make me ask you a second time.”

Seungcheol laughed nervously, “What’s with you?”

“Just do it Choi Seungcheol.” and the leader found himself obeying. “What now?” he asked.

“Get on the bed, lie on your stomach. I want that _watermelon_ ass up in the air.”

Seungcheol scoffed. “Did you just call my ass---”

“Watermelon, yes. Now do it.”

Seungcheol whined under his breath on how Jeonghan could have used a sexier word to describe his plump ass but he did climb on his bed again and with his face pressed on the pillow, he presented his behind to his lover. “You gotta tell me what’s going on Hannie.”

“I did not say you could speak.”

Seungcheol is bewildered. Exactly what is Jeonghan up to?

Jeonghan settled his hands on Seungcheol’s hips, giving it a light massage before trailing It’s way to his cheeks. He slapped once making Seungcheol gasp. “I love how your ass jiggles, Cheollie.” he rubbed on the spot he spanked. He continued kneading and loved how the other’s soft skin feel against his heated palms.

Jeonghan spat on the other’s hole, wetting the puckered entrance. Seungcheol tensed when a finger brushed past the constrained muscle. “Hannie.. be gentle, it’s been a while.” he reminded the slightly younger man.

What Seungcheol expected was Jeonghan’s finger so he flinched in surprise when he felt the other’s tongue. “Ahh!” he moaned as Jeonghan’s firm yet soft muscle tended to him. It prodded and massaged and encircled him and Seungcheol gasps everytime Jeonghan would put pressure as if teasing him.

“Get the lube and condom, Cheol.” Jeonghan commanded, face still deeply buried in between Seungcheol’s full cheeks. Seungcheol did as told and threw over the items Jeonghan asked for. The latter did not waste time generously wetting the leader’s entrance as he positioned a single finger by it.

Seungcheol muffled a groan by clamping a hand over his mouth when Jeonghan’s digit pushed in. Overwhelmed by the intrusion, Seungcheol could not stop bucking his hips forward, “You like that huh? Like my long fingers up in your ass like that?” and to make his point, Jeonghan curled his finger inside, pressing on the tight muscle surrounding it. Seungcheol was whimpering and face the brightest shade of red. “More please.” he pleaded breathlessly. Jeonghan was quick to give the leader what he wants.

“There you go.. look how hungry your ass is, baby. You’re gaping wide and ready for me.” Seungcheol loves it when Jeonghan talks dirty. And Jeonghan always had a way with words. “Touch me, Hannie. Please.” Seungcheol whined. “No, Cheolie. Not yet.” was Jeonghan’s firm reply. “Now I want you to close your legs and put your cock between then facing me.” Seungcheol complied. “Don’t stroke yourself or I will not make you cum.” came Jeonghan’s warning.

Jeonghan withdrew his fingers only to replace it with his throbbing length. He let the head go in slowly. “Look at that.. look how well you take me.” Seungcheol was a writhing mess as he felt the burn and loved the feeling of fullness both at the same time. Once Jeonghan’s head is in, he slammed on Seungcheol, entering the other up to the hilt and the leader could not help but to cry out.

And in true Jeonghan fashion, he pulled out and pushed back in painfully slow that Seungcheol cannot help but to whimper and cry out in frustration. “What do you want, Cheollie?”

“Go faster and touch me, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol growled and Jeonghan smirks at the sight of his boyfriend, who is visibly frustrated by how little control he has of the situation. “I’m not going to touch you unless you beg.” came Jeonghan’s reply. Then he slammed hard once. “I can’t get enough of your ass, Cheollie. It just looks so pretty bouncing against me.”

“Ahh!” Seungcheol groaned when Jeonghan put pressure in his hips then suddenly stopped. “Fuck my cock, Cheollie. I wanna see how well you take me.” and Seungcheol did not need to be asked twice.

“Shit.” Jeonghan cursed as he watched with intent how the leader pushed back against him. Seungcheol was moaning loud and Jeonghan took this opportunity to meet the other’s thrust halfway. “Fuck!” the leader gasped out loud.

“That’s it Cheollie. Let them know how well I fuck you.”

“Please please Hannie.. please touch me I want to cum.” came the leader’s pleading and Jeonghan smirked as an idea came to him. “Okay I will, baby.” he said while placing a kiss on the leader’s back. He reached for Seungcheol’s neglected cock which is still trapped between the older man’s chunky legs but instead of wrapping his hand around it, he only stimulated the leaking slit.

Seungcheol drew out a long breathy moan as he slammed his head down in frustration. “Jeonghan!” he cried out. “Look how wet you are, Cheollie. It seems you love having my cock inside you that much huh?”

“Jeonghan please.” It wasn’t the first time for Jeonghan to top him, but Seungcheol noticed the difference in approach. Jeonghan seemed to be edging him more than the usual today. “Just a bit more, baby.” came the other’s reply. Seungcheol noted Jeonghan’s voice sounded softer now. The younger man started moving again in haste. “Open your legs, Cheollie.” he commanded and when Seungcheol did, he gasped when the other’s hand caught his aching erection. Jeonghan stroked him in time with his thrusts and Seungcheol saw white from the stimulation.

“I’m coming, Cheollie.” Jeonghan grunted and after a few more thrusts, he stilled and emptied inside his lover. Giving a few more leisurely strokes, Seungcheol followed suit.

Jeonghan pulled out and Seungcheol rolled over. The former climbed on top of the leader and collapsed there. Seungcheol enveloped him in his arms. “That was amazing, Hannie.” he whispered, breath still ragged.

Jeonghan captured his lips and they engaged in a long and heated kiss making up for not sharing a single kiss during their love making.

When they broke the kiss, Seungcheol saw the glint in his lover’s eyes. “What brought this on?” he asked.

“Remember the fan made stories Jisoo told us about? Well I read some of them and I noticed how I bottom you all the time.” Jeonghan pouted. Seungcheol was confused at first but Jeonghan watched as his reaction changed from confused to amused and to pure adoration. “I mean, I love bottoming because you take care of me so well but can’t help but to have my ego bruised because they don’t make us switch.”

“Oh Hannie..” then Seungcheol thought of an idea. “What if you leave a comment and tell her I love it when you top me as well?”

Jeonghan’s eyes shone. “We should!” He made a mental note to do that later. “Can you also send me the link? Im curious and I want to see how they portray us.” Seungcheol said. Jeonghan smiled and nodded eagerly. “Who knows, maybe we can get some ideas too!”

“Oh we will! I can’t believe how kinky our fans are!”

“Maybe we should stop spanking and biting each other on stage? I think that’s what gives them the idea..”

\--

The next morning, a crying Seungcheol welcomed him. “Cheollie, what happened? What’s wrong?” Jeonghan rushed to his side.

“This *hic* this author-nim *hic* made us *hic* break up!!!!” Seungcheol wailed. “I don’t want to read anymore *hic* I will sue her!” and Jeonghan watched with adoration and amusement as his lover pouted and clung onto him like there’s no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand yes i was shamelessly pr-ing. lol i referenced my own fics just because!!!! anyways, i hope anon likes this. :) please give me feedback! <3


	4. PROMPT 81: jeongcheol // “Stop dancing like that or i’ll cum in my pants.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then you better post bail immediately.” Seungcheol spanked him and Jeonghan whimpered. “Okay..” he said then looked at Seungcheol straight at the mirror. “I’m paying with my body then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon. 
> 
> Hope this is okay!

“Cheollie, Cheollie!!” Jeonghan pops into the dressing room jumping. “Can you watch my rehearsal?” Seungcheol stood up immediately and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “I’m nervous.” Jeonghan said as they walked going to the stage. “Dont be. You’ll do amazing, Hannie.” Seungcheol placed a kiss on his head. 

Once they reached the stage, Seungcheol exited to the side after giving Jeonghan a playful tap on his behind. 

Tonight is ideal cut’s first show and everyone’s a little tensed because it’s their first time showcasing solo stages. Seungcheol, however, is not worried about Jeonghan. He always do well. The leader is sure he will captivate the fans like always. 

The first beats to Jeonghan’s song started. Seungcheol did not realize the song and the set up would be this sexy. He’s only heard Jeonghan sing this song a couple of times and he knows it’s sensual but now— with the lighting and Jeonghan’s outfit and that freaking rose tattoo in his neck??? It just screams sexy and sultry. 

However, what Seungcheol was not aware of was how seductive the dance is! When Jeonghan sat and lifted his hips up and gyrated on the air—- Seungcheol felt all air escape him. And with the face Jeonghan is making—— good Lord Seungcheol can feel his pants tighten. 

Looking around, he saw one of the sound managers and called him. “Can i borrow your radio?” The manager handed it to him, “put it to jeonghan’s” he told the manager. “Hannie Hannie, raise your arm up if you hear me.” Then he looked at Jeonghan who is still dancing but raised his arm up as Seungcheol had instructed. 

Then Seungcheol turned away from the manager and with a low voice, told Jeonghan through the radio..”Yoon Jeonghan, stop dancing like that or i will cum in my pants.” and Seungcheol did not miss the little smirk that formed in Jeonghan’s lips. 

Jeonghan made sure to roll his hips even more. 

When the song ended, Seungcheol was already waiting for Jeonghan backstage and dragged him by the wrist to an empty dressing room. 

“I should arrest you.” Seungcheol pushed him to the mirror. Jeonghan was still panting from the performance. “But Mr. Officer, i’m innocent!” Jeonghan played along. Seungcheol has his Phenomenon outfit on. 

Seungcheol spun him around in one quick move, making Jeonghan gasp as he pressed his face against the mirror. “Innocent my ass, you nearly made me cum just by watching you.” Then Seungcheol tugged down on Jeonghan’s pants and his own. “But Mr. Officer, i have to perform later.. please dont take me in..” The glint in Jeonghan’s eyes proved that he’s enjoying this. 

“Then you better post bail immediately.” Seungcheol spanked him and Jeonghan whimpered. “Okay..” he said then looked at Seungcheol straight at the mirror. “I’m paying with my body then.” Then he reached back and gave Seungcheol’s already hard cock a few strokes. 

Seungcheol leaned forward and whispered to Jeonghan “Hannie we dont have lube.” 

“It’s okay. Just make it really wet. I think i’m still loose from our love making this morning.” 

Seungcheol then wasted no time positioning himself at Jeonghan’s entrance. “Bend a little more Hannie.” The younger obliged and he let out a long grunt when he felt Seungcheol’s shaft fill him in. 

Seungcheol entered him slowly but Jeonghan was wrong to assume that was it. But before the leader can even push in all of his length, he pulled out only to slam back in so hard Jeonghan almost lost his balance. 

“Fuck, Cheol! Not so rough.” Jeonghan said but the leader did not budge. “You deserve this for teasing me like that.” Seungcheol growled. The older man slammed on him, repeatedly hitting his prostate. Seungcheol fucked him senseless and Jeonghan loved it. This is exactly the adrenaline they need right before doing a 2 hour live show. 

“Shit, Hannie!” By the way Seungcheol’s pace increased, Jeonghan knows the other is near his orgasm. He felt the leader’s hand snake its way to his front to give his neglected cock the attention it needs. 

Jeonghan let his head fall back to Seungcheol’s shoulder as he tried to be as quiet as possible. But when Seungcheol is being this rough, it’s just impossible. 

Several more thrusts in, they both came with low growls and whispers of i love you’s. 

While dressing up, Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan into a kiss and said, “You better be thinking of me everytime you perform that.” 

“Am i free, Mr. officer?” Jeonghan teased.!

Seungcheol nodded, “you better not cause any more trouble, young man.” 

Jeonghan leaned forward and whispered to Seungcheol’s ear, “too bad, i’m planning to get arrested again later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please ❤️


	5. PROMPT: jeongcheol x y/n (manager)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re seventeen’s new manager. All is going well until you caught Seungcheol and Jeonghan making out on an empty dressing room. Then Jeonghan asks you, “Would you like to join us?”
> 
> ‼️No double penetration. This is a BI fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not part of the smut prompt but this was requested a long time ago lmao. 
> 
> Hope you like this anon. ❤️

You’re a newly transferred manager from Nuest to Seventeen. Seventeen is having their comeback soon and one of their original managers had fallen sick so you’ve been tapped to replace him for the time being. Managing thirteen boys is no joke. From getting them up at the break of dawn, to buying their food, to getting them all fixed up for the broadcast recordings... you wonder how you even survived the first week. 

Now well into the second week of preparation for the much anticipated comeback, the boys are busy recording for their comeback stage. While everyone is getting ready, you noticed that two members were missing— 1 and 2.

Aish, where are they?? They are supposed to come up to the stage soon . You were mentally panicking. You ran along the wide corridor, checking every room they possibly are in— even the bathrooms but to no avail. Shit shit shit shit. You glance at your wristwatch. 10 minutes left. 

Then you noticed one more room a the furthest end of the hallway. You ran over there, hoping— praying, even that the members are there. 

And the moment you swung the door open, two men enveloped in each other’s arms and kissing was what greeted you. You didnt know if you paled or reddened but you were definitely sure you choked on air. “Oops, sorry y/n.” Seungcheol grinned. “Get up Hannie, time to shoot.” But Jeonghan didnt budge, instead, he looked at you, biting his lips he asked, “Would you like to join us?” 

That’s when you’re sure your face heated up. “W-we need you on the dressing room.” You stuttered and with wobbly legs, you managed to run back to where all the other members were. 

Recording finished without a glitch. The boys did well and they went back to their dorms safely. Now you’re home and finally about to get some well deserved rest. 

Lying on your bed, you cant seem to shake away the image of the two members being intimate. While their relationship is not something you’re unaware of (everyone in pledis knows Seungcheol and Jeonghan are dating) and they do get pretty touchy even at broadcasts, you did not expect to be  that acquainted with them. 

You closed your eyes and willed yourself to sleep. But all you see are images of Seungcheol’s arms around Jeonghan and how the latter is straddling his leader as they kissed. Unconsciously, you pressed your legs together and felt a churn in your stomach. Shit. You are not supposed to get turned on by that. 

So you tried to distract yourself by counting sheep. That always seems to help. 

— 

The following weeks were the same— hectic, chaotic and never ending. It seemed all the more longer with Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s constant teasing. Playful hugs, hands on your hips and flirty eyes were everyday happenings. One night, after checking the stocks of the boys’ pantry, you realized Seungcheol has forgotten to take back his card you used to buy something he asked for today. So you went back in to the dorms and knocked on Seungcheol’s room. There was no answer, so you announced that you’re coming in. It was dark inside and you can’t really make out if Seungcheol is asleep so you planned to just leave his card on the desk. Once that’s done, you made your way to the door until it suddenly closed and the light opened and the next thing you know, you’re pressed up against the door and Seungcheol is kneeling in front of you. 

“Say yes.” He said as he lightly massaged your thighs. You were so shocked your brain stopped functioning for a good few seconds before the feel of his big hands on your legs snapped you out of it. “To Jeonghan’s invitation. Please say yes.” 

And you had meant to say no. You really wanted to say no. It’s a no brainer but Seungcheol’s gaze on you is driving you crazy and the way he’s drawing circles on your legs shoot to your very core and you were really supposed to say no but when you opened your mouth what came out was “Yes.” 

You see Seungcheol’s eyes lit up and then he pushed your skirt up, tore your panties and lifted your leg and settled it on his shoulder and everything really just happened so fast until you felt his tongue teasing your lips down below, poking it until it brushed your clit. You clamped a hand over your mouth and another hand on his head trying to push him away but Seungcheol is big and strong and firm and oh— his tongue is doing wonders and you feel your knees get weak. 

“Open up a little more, y/n” Seungcheol saidC patting your other leg. And that adjustment allowed him more access to your pussy. You felt his tongue tease your clit more— encircling it and then darting at the middle, giving pressure and you try so hard to muffle all the cries of pleasure by biting your hand. Then you felt his tongue travel further south and he wasted no time tongue-fucking you as his thumb played with your sensitive bud. With his continued ministrations, it did not take too long for you to cum and you grabbed a handful of his hair and your knees buckled, about to give in under your weight. Seungcheol must have sensed this because he picked you up with both your legs on his shoulders (because he’s big like that) and dropped you gently on the bed. 

You suddenly heard the door open and there stood Jeonghan with only a towel wrapped around his waist. “I see you’ve started without me.” He commented. “She’s delicious, Hannie.” Seungcheol said and Jeonghan walked towards him and mumbled, “let me have a taste.” Before kissing Seungcheol fully. You gasp and tried to look away from the couple’s display of affection but you can’t help not to stare because they are sharing your taste. And Jeonghan looks pleased.

When they broke apart, Jeonghan was quick to drop on his knees and pull Seungcheol’s boxers down with him. Now that is when you actually looked away but you felt Jeonghan’s hand on your leg and when you looked at him, he has Seungcheol’s cock in his mouth but he is looking at you— as if inviting you to join him. And you confirmed this when Seungcheol urged you on, “Help Hannie out, will you?” 

And you really really reaaaaaaallly should be saying no, but lust has overtook you and suddenly, you’re seated on the edge of the bed and your tongue joined Jeonghan’s in pleasuring Seungcheol. “Fuck.” The leader grunted as he placed both his hands on yours and Jeonghan’s head. “That’s so good.” He breathed out. 

“Take him in your mouth.” Jeonghan commanded and with your eyes locked with his, you did as told and you felt Seungcheol’s grasp on your hair tighten. “That’s it. Slowly— yes, just like that y/n. Cheollie likes it slow— likes feeling your tongue on his shaft as your mouth closes in on him. Now tongue the slit.” Jeonghan’s very specific instructions is only making this dirtier than it already it. “Good girl. Let me reward you.” And you wondered what Jeonghan meant until you felt his fingers on your still very sensitive bud. He spreads your legs open and flicks it once and you moaned causing vibration around the leader’s cock. Jeonghan smirked and slid his fingers up and down to you wetness and you ended up gasping when he suddenly dipped his long fingers in you and curled. 

“Fuck, y/n” Seungcheol growled as your continuous moans sent vibrations all around him. Jeonghan still had that smirk as he watch you struggle with keeping Seungcheol in your mouth. And in true Jeonghan fashion, he makes matters worse when he inserted another finger in and pumped it in and out mercilessly. This time, you cannot help but to pull away from Seungcheol’s shaft as you supported yourself with your hands leaning back. Jeonghan took over blowing Seungcheol while he continues fingering you. 

Seungcheol tapped Jeonghan and the younger man stood up and pulled out his fingers from you. “So wet y/n.” Then he licks it and kisses Seungcheol. 

The leader settled on the bed and made you climb on top of him facing Jeonghan. “Condom, Hannie.” He said and Jeonghan went to get it. Jeonghan rolled the condom onto Seungcheol’s cock as the leader licks on your ear asking you if you’re ready. You gave them a hesitant nod and Jeonghan positioned Seungcheol in your entrance and guided his cock all the way in. You gasp at the feeling of fullness as the leader stretched you. “There you go.. you take Cheollie so well y/n.” Seungcheol slowly dipped in and out of you, as if testing the waters. “Ahh shit, y/n dont tighten around me too much or i wont last long.” He gripped your hips. “Ya! You better not cum too quickly Cheollie, you’re still going to fuck me.” 

“Of course baby.” Seungcheol assured him. “Now, y/n dont let my Hannie be lonely, go and suck him.” Jeonghan helped you balance yourself leaning forward. Then he dropped the towel and you came face to face with his cock. You gasp at it hit your lip and only then you realized he’s a big as Seungcheol— thinner in girth but definitely longer. “Let me fuck your mouth, y/n.” jeonghan pressed on your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to take him in. You let him fuck your mouth and you realized Jeonghan is the more demanding of the two. “Fuck, feels so good, Cheollie. I knew we chose the right one.” And you saw then hold hands despite everything that’s going on. 

Jeonghan withdrew from your mouth and dropped to his knees again while pushing you to lean back at Seungcheol. Then he stuck his tongue out, licking Seungcheol as he goes in and out of you and by this time you are sure you’re losing all sense of reason. As if that wasn’t enough, Jeonghan moved up and tongued your clit. His attack is not as gentle as Seungcheol’s as his tongue flicked you fast and hard and you heard Seungcheol laugh behind you, “Hannie, she’s trembling.” Then Jeonghan reached to push your shirt up and play with your breasts. 

And just as when you’re about to come, Seungcheol and Jeonghan stopped all their ministrations and you just wanted to explode. “My turn y/n.” Jeonghan said. Seungcheol slipped from under you and went behind Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan rolled a condom on his own length and wasted no time taking you. You could only cry out in pleasure as his unfamiliar length drive you wild with every thrust. Then he took one of your nipples in his mouth and played with it— lightly biting then licking to ease the sting. While all of these were going on, you managed to peek a little on what Seungcheol is doing behind Jeonghan. And you could tell from the way Jeonghan’s voice increased in pitch that Seungcheol is working him up.He pulled away from you and growled, “Cheol, take me now.” 

Seungcheol stood up and positioned himself on the edge of the bed. He thrusted in, making Jeonghan thrust deeper inside you and you and Jeonghan held each other tight as you felt the effect of adding Seungcheol to the ensemble. Then Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan up and make him face him. They kissed messily and Jeonghan struggles to balance himself while Seungcheol fucks him and he fucks you. 

The image in front of you drives you into your orgasm and you tightened around Jeonghan, making him come hard. Seungcheol thrusted a few more times before collapsing on Jeonghan’s back. 

Once everyone has regained the ability to think, Seungcheol pulled out of Jeonghan and the latter pulled out from you. Seungcheol sat on the bed and pulled Jeonghan into his arms. You lay there— entirely spent and overwhelmed and you look at then as they kissed and hug each other. You were even able to hear Seungcheol whisper to Jeonghan: “I love you, Hannie.” 

“Uhm— i should go.” You somehow managed to sit up and gathered your clothes from the floor. “Dont worry y/n, this will be our little secret.” Seungcheol assured you. “We hope you’re willing to join us again in the future.” Jeonghan said as he clung onto his lover’s arm. 

You dressed up quickly and on your way out, you heard Jeonghan say to Seungcheol, “Thank you for agreeing to do this, Cheollie.” 

To which the leader replied, “Anything for you, Hannie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i do more stuff like this? Let me know pls.


	6. PROMPT 46 & 100 jeongcheol // “what are you doing in my bed? Are you masturbating??”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol just wants to wank. He had no idea gay porn would turn him on. Then Jeonghan sneaks up behind him and asks if he needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my two anons! Sorry, had to combine your requests here because i think it’s a little fitting ❤️ Hope you like it!

Seungcheol glances around in the dark to check if his roommates are fast asleep. Jeonghan is not moving, Mingyu is snoring. He grinned.  Yes, it’s time. 

So he took out his phone and eagerly typed in the browser:  pornhub.com

Practice was hell today. At least he should give himself a little reward. After all, he may be an idol in training but he’s like every other boy out there. 

Reaching for his bag, he searched for his earphones.  Fuck. Where did i put it? Then he recalled he left it on the table of their practice room.  Fuck fuck fuck fuck . He just wants to wank! 

Determined, Seungcheol settled on the bed again and took his phone. Mingyu and Jeonghan and both heavy sleepers, surely, a little sound wouldn’t wake them up? 

So he picked one he thought was okay. The girl looked really hot too!  Ahh! Korean porn are the best! 

Seungcheol turned to his side and his face only a couple of inches away from the small screen. He watches as the guy pleasures the girl.  Shit, her boobs look amazing.

His hands somehow started traveling towards his crotch. He cupped himself over his boxers, palming himself. He moans quietly, willing himself to get hard. However, it’s nearly the end of the video and somehow... nothing is happening.. 

What the fuck is happening?? Why isnt he getting hard?? 

So he browsed to pick one more, however, something caught his attention. 

Seungcheol hesitated before clicking on it. When the video started playing, he closed both of his eyes, only opening one to take a little peek. But as the video progressed, his curiosity grew even more. Soon enough, he is watching with wide eyes as two men go at it. 

Wow . Seungcheol breathed.  So this is gay sex huh? Then he felt his cock twitch. Fuck, when did he get so hard?? Wait did i just— 

Realizing what’s happening, Seungcheol locked his phone and closed his eyes . I should just sleep. Yes, Seungcheol, sleep and forget you even got hard because of gay porn. 

However, he cannot take the image of two men fucking off his mind. 

And he just really wants to wank. 

So he took his phone again and resumed watching. In no time, he found himself unconsciously thrusting his hips.  Fuck, im so hard. He then reached to stroke his cock, timing it with the thrusts of the man in the porn video. “Fuck.” Seungcheol grunted. 

And he was sooooo close. So, so close.... but then he felt his bed dipped. 

“What’s that?” Jeonghan’s quiet voice caused him to sit up on his bed. “What the fuck!” Seungcheol hissed then covered himself with a blanket. 

“We’re you just masturbating?” Jeonghan asked, his eyes glinting with curiosity and teasing. “To gay porn?” Seungcheol did not miss the upturn of the other’s lips. 

“I-I’m not!” Seungcheol stuttered. Thank God it’s dark or else Jeonghan would see how red his face has become. “What are you doing in my bed??” He changed the topic, hoping Jeonghan would drop it. 

“I can’t sleep. And i heard you so...” Jeonghan came closer. “Do you want me to help?” 

“Help? With what?” Seungcheol only realized what Jeonghan meant after he asked him that. “Y-you mean—- of course no! Why would—“ 

“Alright, but can we watch together?” Jeonghan asked in pout. Fuck. Did Jeonghan just— 

Before Seungcheol can even say anything, Jeonghan has already settled himself beside him. “Go on.” The other urged. “Show me what you’re watching.” 

Seungcheol hesitantly brought his phone up and unlocked it. Jeonghan brought his face close to the screen. “Ahh seegasm! Yes! He’s my favorite!” Jeonghan played the video. 

At first they were just watching— well more like Jeonghan is watching intently and Seungcheol is torn between watching the video and looking at Jeonghan because the other seems to be so unbothered about what’s happening. Jeonghan has always been vocal about being pansexual so it’s not a surprise for Seungcheol to know that he watches gayporn too. What’s surprising is the other’s carefree attitude about watching it together. 

But Seungcheol’s biggest problem now is how will he masturbate with Jeonghan beside him? 

Then he turns to Jeonghan and almost chokes in air when he sees the other palming himself over his pajamas. “Jeonghan what the fuck!” 

“What?” Jeonghan asked. “Well aren’t we watching so we can get off? Grow up, Cheol. This is normal.” Then suddenly Jeonghan tugs at the blanket covering Seungcheol’s crotch. “Look how hard you are. Just wank already so we can sleep.” Then Jeonghan looks at him with a wicked smile, “Unless you want me to help you—-“ 

“No! I can very much do this thank you very much.” And to prove his point, he stroke his still clothed cock. Jeonghan sneers beside him, “are you honestly getting off like  that ?” 

“How else would i——-  holy shit !” Upon turning to look at Jeonghan, he realized the other had already pulled down his pajamas and he’s stroking himself as his cock stands proudly between his legs.  Holy shit. “Do it properly Cheol.” Seungcheol gulped. Damn Yoon Jeonghan and his sexual confidence. 

Challenged by the slightly younger man, Seungcheol slid out his cock from his boxers and he stroked himself. And he must be hearing things but he’s sure he heard Jeonghan curse when he pulled out his cock. 

Seungcheol fixed his eyes on the video. But somehow, Jeonghan’s shaky breaths and quiet moans were what’s getting to him and he quickly steals a look and he sees Jeonghan with his head tipped back biting his bottom lip while he strokes himself. Fuck. Seungcheol thought. Despite the darkness, he can make out the other’s features and Jeonghan looks so damn beautiful.

“Why did you stop?” Jeonghan’s voice cut off his thought. He was out of breath and small beads of swear glisten on his forehead. “Here let me—“ and the next thing Seungcheol knows, Jeonghan’s long lean fingers are wrapped around his throbbing length and he accidentally moaned out loud. Jeonghan clamps his mouth with his free hand and while giggling he said, “Shhh.. we wouldnt want Mingyu to hear right?” And then he thumbed Seungcheol’s slit— eliciting a long soundless moan from the leader. 

By now, Seungcheol’s brain had already short circuited and only Jeonghan and the wonders his hand is making registers on him. 

“Touch me too, Cheol.” Came Jeonghan’s strained request. “Wait, come face me.” Jeonghan makes them sit in front of each other with Seungcheol’s leg stretched out beside Jeonghan and the younger man’s legs over Seungcheol’s. “Touch me..” Jeonghan repeated and the leader was quick to obey. 

It was obvious Jeonghan is having a hard time keeping it down, evident by how hard he is biting his lips. Seungcheol, however, knows ot wont take long for him to cum. And that’s when he realized they both have long forgotten about the video and are chasing their releases helping each other. Seungcheol can’t keep his eyes off Jeonghan. 

As they both stroke each other, their cocks brushed against each other’s accidentally and their eyes shot wide, surprised how good it felt. They looked at each other and their eyes did the talking. When Jeonghan nodded, Seungcheol wasted no time decreasing the distance between them and Jeonghan wrapped both of their cocks with his hands. Seungcheol cursed incoherently at the feeling of flesh against flesh while Jeonghan suddenly leaned forward and clung onto the leader’s neck. “Feels good?” Jeonghan asks— his mouth dangerously close to Seungcheol’s ears and the leader shuddered as his friend’s breath came in contact with his feverish skin. He can only nod and grip Jeonghan’s leg. “Ahh, Cheollie.” Jeonghan moaned. “I’m cumming.” Jeonghan’s words shot directly at Seungcheol’s crotch and the leader came first— muffling his moans by biting Jeonghan’s shoulder. The younger man followed suit, the sound of his shaky breath stirring something inside Seungcheol. 

When Jeonghan pulled away, Seungcheol cannot even look at him directly. “Cheollie..” Jeonghan called him. Seungcheol was surprised when the younger reached out to kiss him on the lips. “Let’s do this again soon, okay?” And then he put on his pajamas and climbed down the bed to return to his like nothing happened. 

Seungcheol is left high and dumbfounded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls feed me kudos and comments. I live off of it. 😭


	7. PROMPT 80: jeongcheol // “dont ruin the sofa.””i’ll have to cum inside you then.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes soon to be divorced!Seungcheol and marriage councelor!Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon ❤️ Hope you like it!!!!

“Thank you for coming in for today’s session, i’ll see you again next week.” Jeonghan stood up and bowed to the couple in front of him. The couple thanked him and made their way out of his office. 

He sat down and made some notes on the previous couple. Then pressed the buzzer on his table, signaling for his assistant to let in the next patient. 

He heard the door open and close and he stood up. “Welcome i’m—“ then he stopped midway when he realized who stepped in. “Mr. Choi.” 

“Hello Dr. Yoon. It’s been a while..” 

“Please, have a seat.” Jeonghan pointed to the couch. “Is your wife—“ 

“Ex wife.” His patient clarified. Jeonghan sat with an “ Oh .” “Not yet official, but we’re getting there.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jeonghan said. But the patient countered him, “are you?” Jeonghan looked at him. “Are you, really?” Mr. Choi taunted. 

“Honestly?” Jeonghan grinned. “No. Your wife was an obnoxious bitch, i say good riddance.” 

The patient laughed heartily. “Oh she was.. still is. You should have seen her face during court proceedings. I’m happy i do not have to pay alimony since she’s caught cheating red-handed.” 

“Still, i’m sorry you had to go through that. It’s always horrible.” Then he changed the topic, “So, what can i do for you today Mr Choi Seungcheol?” 

The man named Seungcheol leaned back comfortably on the couch. “You know i’m here because i missed you, Jeonghan.” With the mention of his given name, Jeonghan knew Seungcheol is not here for his professional services. So he stood up and sauntered until he reached the other man. “You missed me?” The doctor asked. 

“Yes. I havent stopped thinking about you ever since that day.” Jeonghan is sure the other meant that specific day he lost control and let lust take over him. “You didnt call me after that day.” Jeonghan reminded him. “You said not to.” Seungcheol said. 

“So... are you going to follow everything i say?” Jeonghan sat on his lap while discarding his brown coat. “Everything?” He repeated as he ground his crotch against Seungcheol’s. 

“It depends.” Seungcheol’s eyes shone with excitement. Jeonghan dropped his gaze from Seungcheol’s eyes to his crotch and then worked on the other’s belt and pants, drawing out the other man’s half hard cock. “If i tell you i want your thick cock buried deep inside me in the next minute, will you do it?” He said this as he leisurely stroke Seungcheol’s length to complete erection. He gave it a light squeeze where the head meets the shaft and traced the pearly pre-cum, spreading it to the bulbous head. 

Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him and stood up making Jeonghan cling onto him. He dropped the doctor to the couch and deftly removed his pants along with his underwear. Seungcheol fished a packet of lube from his pocket and threw it on the couch as well. Then he worked on taking off his clothes while Jeonghan removes his own. “How much time do we have?” Seungcheol asked when he hovered above Jeonghan on the couch. “15 minutes, Mr. Choi. Now get inside me.” Jeonghan took the lube and spread a generous amount on Seungcheol’s shaft. Seungcheol was about to prepare him when his eyes went wide upon feeling something blocking Jeonghan’s entrance. 

“Y-you... this?” Jeonghan smirked at him. “Marriage problems are boring. It helps me stay sane.” Jeonghan explained why he keeps a butt plug in. “Now hurry up and take it out. I want your cock.” Seungcheol did as told. He tugged on the plug and pulled it out and immediately replacing Jeonghan’s gaping hole with his throbbing length. 

He buried Jeonghan’s loud moan with a rough kiss— teeth and tongue as he rammed into him mercilessly. The doctor grabs his ass, making him push even deeper. Seungcheol pulls away and spins him around so fast the next thing that registers is Seungcheol reaching his sweet spot as he take him from behind. Seungcheol continues to fuck him like that— fast then slow then deep and he even stills for time to time just to press deeper inside Jeonghan and Jeonghan would bury his face on a pillow to let out a cry. 

Seungcheol slightly pulls on his hair making him lift his head. And Jeonghan loves it. He can cum just like this. Seungcheol does not even need to touch him. Then he remembers “C-cheol ah! Cant cum oh— on the couch!” And the other immediately understood what he meant. Seungcheol lifted him again and this time the other man sat down again with Jeonghan riding him and legs spread open. “Cum on my hand, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol wrapped his hand on Jeonghan’s throbbing head. “Y-you.. dont ruin the sofa.” 

Jeonghan lifts his hips when he Seungcheol suddenly thrusts up and meets him halfway. Jeonghan saw white. “I’ll just have to cum inside you then.” Seungcheol thrusted several more times before they finally reached completion. 

Seungcheol was able to catch Jeonghan’s cum and immediately took some tissue from the side table and wiped his hand clean. Then he stands up again with his cock still connected to the panting doctor then sets him down the sofa. “We cant make a mess on your couch so you better hold it in well, Jeonghan.” The doctor did not get what Seungcheol meant until the other pulled out and the familiar feeling of his butt plug replaced the gap that was where Seungcheol’s cock was. “There, all clean and pretty.” 

Jeonghan in his post coital bliss was not able to say anything as he busied himself with putting on his clothes again. What’s important is that the couch is spotless. 

Seungcheol leans forward to capture his lips. “Say, can i have another session later tonight? Preferably a dinner date?” 

Jeonghan giggled. “So it’s a date?” 

Seungcheol caressed his cheek, “Only if you say it will be, doctor Yoon.” 

“Thank you for coming for your session today. I’ll be looking to see you for the next one.” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol looked back at him one more time with a playful wink before disappearing behind the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i deserve kudos and comments after whipping out 4 smut scenes?? I lowkey think YES. lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended to make this longer because i owe jay some promised fics lol. I hope you like this love!! ❤️ 
> 
> As usual, it would be nice to get some comments and kudos. Tysm ❤️


End file.
